dream_onfandomcom-20200214-history
Roar
Roar Roar is performed by the cast of Molly the musical as they rehearse the song, Hit List performs this song as well, as a celebration of being the most famous musical in broadway history and Chrissie also performs this song, as she is running all around town just to meet Derek. Lyrics Chrissie: I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath Scared to rock the boat and make a mess Ashley: So I sat quietly, agreed politely I guess that I forgot I had a choice Kitty: I let you push me past the breaking point I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything Blaine with Molly the muscal Ensemble: You held me down, but I got up (Molly the musical Ensemble: Hey) Already brushing off the dust Ashley with Blaine and Molly the muscal Ensemble: You hear my voice, you hear that sound Like thunder gonna shake your ground Kitty with Meghan and Molly the musical Ensemble: You held me down, but I got up (Molly the musical Ensemble: Hey) Get ready, 'cause I've had enough I see it all, I see it now Harmony with Molly the musical Ensemble: I got the eye of the tiger, the fighter Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am a champion And you're gonna hear me roar! Meghan (with Kitty) and Molly the musical Ensemble: (Louder, louder than a lion) ('Cause I am a champion) And you're gonna (hear me roar!) Ashley (and Harmony) with Molly the muscial Ensemble: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh) (Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh) (You're gonna hear me roar!) Tori (and Ana): Now I'm floating like a butterfly Stinging like a bee, I earned my stripes (I went from zero to my own hero) Jimmy with Hit List (Tori): You held me down, (Oh) but I got up (Oh) Already brushing off the dust You hear my voice, you hear that sound Like thunder gonna shake your ground Ana (and Nathan) with Tori and Hit List: You held me (down), but I got up (Nathan: Got up!) Get ready 'cause (I've had enough!) I see it all, I see it now Tori (and Jimmy) with Hit List: (I got the eye of the tiger!) The fighter (Jimmy: Ooo, yeah!) Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am a champion (Jimmy: Oh!) And you're gonna hear me (roar!) Jimmy with Nathan and Hit List: Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion (Tori: Yeah!) Nathan and Ana with Hit List: And you're gonna (with Lexi: hear me roar!) Lexi with Hit List and Molly the musical Ensemble: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Jimmy: Oh, yeah!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Nathan and Ana with Hit List: You're gonna hear me roar! Ana with Hit List and Molly the musical (Blaine): Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Hey!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (You'll hear me roar!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Jimmy and Ana with Hit List and Molly The musical: You're gonna hear me roar! Lexi with Hit List and Molly the Musical: Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar! Chrissie: I got the eye of the Tori and Lexi (and Chrissie) with Hit List: (Tiger), The fighter (Dancing through the fire) 'Cause I am a (champion) And you're gonna hear me roar! Chrissie: Oh louder! Chrissie and Jimmy with Kitty, Nathan, Hit List and Molly the musical: Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion Ashley and Jimmy with Hit List and Molly the musical: And you're gonna (and Chrissie: hear me roar!) Tori, Ana, Peter and Lexi with Molly the musical: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Chrssie: Yeah!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Meghan: Yeah, yeah!) Meghan and Jimmy with Hit List and Molly the musical: You're gonna (with Kitty and Nathan: hear me roar!) Tori, ,Peter, Ana and Jimmy with Molly the musical: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Ashley: Whoa oh oh!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Chrissie: You'll hear me roar!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Peter: Oh, yeah!) Tori and Ana with Hit List and Molly the musical: You're gonna (and Chrissie: hear me roar!) Video Category:Songs Category:Season 2